opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Księgi Spherus Magna cz.1 - Historia Braci
"Jam jest Xadiret, Władca rodzaju Makuta, Najsilniejszy z Tytanów. Ja jestem niepokonanym bratem Wielkiego Ducha. Więc dlaczego myślicie, że powstrzymacie kogoś zbratanego z Wielkimi Istotami?" - ''Makuta Xadiret do Traixa i Maltroza 400px AUTOR: Pyragma Lewa ' ' Informacje: Jest to pierwsza część trylogii "Księgi Spherus Magna". Opowiada o wojnie Toa z Mrocznymi Łowcami i misji Traixa i Maltroza. UWAGA! Akcja powieści dzieje się 4000 lat po osiedleniu Spherus Magna przez Matoran. '''Czas powieści dzieje się pod koniec okresu najazdów makuty xadireta i w czasie wojny Toa z DH. ' ROZDZIAŁ 1 - Polowanie na Fikou Dwaj Matoranie - Traix z wioski Ognia i Maltroz z wioski Metalu wyruszyli na polowanie. Ich celem były pająki Fikou - Najbardziej jadowite Rahi z wioski Ta-koro. Pomysłowy Traix skonstruował dziwaczne łapaki, które mimo wyglądu zdawały egzamin z działania. Zachowywali się jak bracia. Od wielu lat mieli do siebie zaufanie. Gdy dotarli do Płomiennego Lasu upewnili się tylko czy nikt ich nie śledzi (ponieważ wymknęli się z wioski bez wiedzy Turagi) i wyjęli łapaki. - Coś czuję, że dzisiaj w końcu nam się uda - Odezwał się Traix. - Lepsze działanie niż gadanie - Maltroz się zaśmiał. Przyjaciele błądzili po lesie dość długo, zdziwieni, że żaden pająk jeszcze nie nawinął im się pod nogi. Wystraszeni zobaczyli chwilę później stos martwych Fikou na środku ścieżki. Najdziwniejsze, że nie miały na ciele żadnych śladów walki, ani ran. Po prostu były martwe. Nagle las przeszył krzyk i złoty promień. Matoranie chcieli uciec, ale strach trzymał ich nogi przy ziemi. Obydwaj przykucnęli i przez gałęzie krzaka ujrzeli straszną scenę. Makuta z kanohi Kraahkan dusił złotego Toa. Przyjaciele rozpoznali w nim Wielkiego Ducha - Mata Nui. Zauważyli, że jego Ignika jest srebrna co znaczyło o zagrożeniu wszechświata. Ale dlaczego? Bracia widzieli w ręku wojownika dwie maski - Kiril, maskę regeneracji i Pehkui, maskę rozmiaru. Traix i Maltroz obserwowali jak Makuta znęca się nad Mata Nuim i wiedzieli, że jeśli mu nie pomogą, będą go mieli na sumieniu do końca życia. Wybiegli z krzykiem i zaczęli okładać pięściami Makutę-Tytana. - Jam jest Xadiret, Władca rodzaju Makuta, Najsilniejszy z Tytanów! - powiedział Xadiret gdy Matoranie na niego wyskoczyli. - Ja jestem niepokonanym bratem Wielkiego Ducha. Więc dlaczego myślicie, że powstrzymacie kogoś zbratanego z Wielkimi Istotami? - Zatem Wielkie Istoty rozczarują się, gdy poznają twe prawdziwe oblicze! - wykrzyknął Maltroz. - Nie musisz się o to martwić, Jam jest jedynym kto potrafi trzymać ich w szachu. Nie zdziwiło cię to, że od tysięcy lat, mimo iż wojny toczyły się nieustannie, oni wam nie pomagali? - Po tych słowach Makuta odepchnął ich jednym uderzeniem w tył na dwadzieścia metrów. Chwilowo uwolniony z uścisku Mata Nui rzucił bezradnym Matoranom Kanohi.Oni zaś chwycili je w locie i wymienili ze starymi. Okrążyła ich dziwna fioletowa poświata. W jednej chwili świat zawirował im przed oczami.Ocknęli się w Ta-Koro. Maltroz mimo woli podniósł obolałą głowę i wyszedł z chłodnej komnaty. Okazało się, że znajdowali się w Wielkiej Świątyni Kanohi-Nui. Na dziedzińcu mieszkańcy wioski kłaniali się przed nim. Z tłumu wyszedł Turaga FireDoome i oznajmił: - Składamy wam hołd, o wielcy wojownicy, oby wasza łaska spłynęła na nas, bezbronnych Matoran. Maltroz nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Następnie z korytarza wyszedł Traix. - Jakbyś wiedział jaki miałem sen... - powiedział ziewając. - Zaraz, zaraz ty urosłeś czy dalej śnie? - Wciąż nie wiecie co się stało? - zdziwil się Turaga. - Jesteście Toa! - Czyli to prawda?! - oprzytomnił się w końcu Traix. - W takim razie co z Mata Nuim? - No cóż... Chyba odszedł od nas na zawsze. - Smętnie odparł FireDoome. ROZDZIAŁ 2 - Wojna z Mrocznymi Łowcami ' Uciekaj! - krzyknął Maltroz do Traixa walczącego z Terraidem - łowcą o wyglądzie Rahi. Po tym Toa Ognia osunął się na ziemię,a lecący w powietrzu pocisk Kanoka ugodził Terraida w brzuch. Od kilku tygodni trwała bez końca bitwa Armii Toa z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Za czasów panowania Turagi FireDoome'a nie mieli odwagi atakować na otwartym terenie, ale od kiedy został zabity przez buntowników - zwanych później Cieniami. - Postanowili chwycić wiatr w żagle i przejąć dużą część Spherus Magna. Wszystko na szczęście wskazywało na ich klęskę. Jedyną rzeczą, która była naprawdę groźna to sojusz Łowców z Makutą Xadiretem. Krążyły pogłoski, że zbliża się tu z Armią Tysiąca Cieni. Jednak Toa byli zbyt zajęci by o tym myśleć. - Nie możemy po raz kolejny narazić się na takie straty! - denerwował się Walshock( czyt. Łolszok), generał armii Mrocznych Łowców o wiele wyższy od innych. - Za tamtym razem zabili prawie połowę naszych najsilniejszych wojowników! Stojący za nim Ordostratus - łowca odpowiedzialny za bronie - nerwowo uderzał palcami o ścianę podziemnej kryjówki, w której się znajdowali. - Przestań, wypominać straty, tylko wymyśl coś co mogłoby rozproszyć, przeciwników. Chwila ich nieuwagi dałaby nam spore szanse. - Nie, Toa są zbyt czujni i przewidujący by nie zwęszyć naszych następnych kroków. Chociaż, mają pewną poważną wadę: Nigdy nie kłamią. - Co to nam da? - Ordostratus nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć umysłu Walshocka. - Jak myślisz, co zrobią jeśli poznamy ich plany? Zaprzeczą, jeśli ich o nie spytamy? Nie! Wtedy zdekoncentrują się, a my wykorzystamy chwilę słabości! - Rozważył na głos z triumfem generał łowców. - Zrobimy tak: jeden z wojowników podsłucha jakie Toa mają najbliższe plany. Następnie porwiemy któregoś z nich i zapytamy czy są prawdziwe. On nie zaprzeczy. Wypuścimy go na wolność, by wzbudził panikę. Gdy wszyscy zapomną o koncentracji, my zaatakujemy! - Wiesz?! To nawet może się udać! Musimy jeszcze tylko zaznajomić z tym Detraxa (króla łowców) i zrobimy co trzeba! - ucieszył się Ordostratus. Muszę wspomnieć, że Mroczni Łowcy nigdy nie grzeszyli rozumem. Nic więc dziwnego, że tylko siła pozwalała im wytrwać w bitwie. Po rozmowie Mroczni Łowcy otworzyli wysoką bramę znajdującą się po prawej stronie komnaty i weszli w olbrzymi system podziemnych korytarzy. Budowa tej twierdzy zajęła im wiele lat. Muszę powiedzieć, że to pokolenie Mrocznych Wojowników nie słynęło z litości, ani sprawiedliwości. Dużą ilość broni, pancerzy i innych sprzętów zawdzięczali kradzieżom. Narobili sobie wielu wrogów, zwłaszcza wśród Skakdi, których bronie złupili niejednokrotnie. Można powiedzieć, że Ordostratus i Walshock byli braćmi w wojnie. Zawsze razem planowali i walczyli u swego boku. To była jedyna iskierka dobra w szeregach Mrocznych łowców. Obydwaj zbliżali się już do dużego pomieszczenia, które było komnatą ich przywódcy. Bez słowa zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Detrax nie siedział na swym tronie tylko na zwykłym kamiennym krześle. Miejsce obok zajmowała postać odziana w czarną pelerynę. Twarz istoty zakrywał kaptur.Wrogość bijąca ze złotych źrenic przybysza przenikała Ordostratusa i Walshocka. - Chcieliśmy... to znaczy oznajmiamy... że mamy nowy plan. - Zaczął jąkając się Ordostratus. Detrax popatrzył tylko na nich z uśmiechem pełnym grozy. - Nie potrzebuję już waszych głupich planów, które nigdy się nie powiodły. Jesteście tylko zbędnym balastem w naszych szeregach. Mimo to nie zabiję was. Macie wybór: albo odejdziecie stąd i nie wrócicie do Mrocznych Łowców, albo oddam was w opiece mojemu gościowi. Co wybieracie? Umysł Walshocka pracował tak szybko, że sam już nie wiedział czy to sen czy prawda. Ich król znany był z pochopnych decyzji, ale łowca nigdy nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego! - Kim jest ten "gość" jeśli można wiedzieć? - zapytał powoli. Słysząc to bestia zsunęła kaptur z twarzy pokazując swe paskudne oblicze. Był to Rahkshi. Rahkshi Gorącego Wzroku. Oczy potwora wprost "płonęły". Powiedział jeszcze swym syczącym głosem: - Jessssstem Zirahhhhhk, twój najgorssssszzzzzy koszmarrrrrrrrr! '''ROZDZIAŁ 3 - Misja ' Dzień chylił się ku zachodowi. Słońce delikatnie oświecało wielką polanę Ta-Koro. Mimo tej przyjaznej atmosfery wciąż wrzała bitwa. Toa i Mroczni Łowcy nie mieli zamiaru zaprzestać walce. Traix wykonał salto do przodu i zrobił potężne cięcie swymi płomiennymi ostrzami. Łowca Bullride padł bez tchu na ziemię. - Dlaczego myślicie, że wygracie z Toa? - zapytał wojownik ognia przytrzymując stopą łowcę przypominającego Kane-ra. - Czekaliśmy na to wiele wieków! Nigdy się nie poddamy! - po takiej odpowiedzi przeciwnik wstał i odrzucił Toa. Podniósł swoją buławę i uderzył nią z całej siły w brzuch podnoszącego się Traixa. - Szczęście nie zawsze jest po twojej stronie! - zaśmiał się. - Mówiłem ci, że się nie poddamy. Potem odszedł i zostawił rannego Toa na polu bitwy. Maltroz nie mogąc dostać się do rannego przyjaciela użył Kanohi Pehkui i powiększył się do rozmiarów świątyni Ta-Koro. Zdeptał kilku wrogów niczym mrówki i podniósł Traixa. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Napierśnik był pęknięty, a rana dość duża. Do tego był nieprzytomny. Wojownik metalu wielkimi krokami ominął walczących i zaniósł rannego do pałacu nowego Turagi, nazywanego Takanem, który niegdyś był Toa światła. Mówiono mu w tych czasach Takanuva. Niestety przez wyniszczającą wojnę i brak innych kandydatów ogłosili go przywódcą wioski ognia. Gdy Maltroz położył wojownika ognia na kamiennym stole, na jego ciele nie było najmniejszej ranki. Toa podniósł się, z uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela i powiedział: - No, co? Zapomniałeś,że noszę Kiril, maskę regeneracji? - Nagle z korytarza wybiegł królewski posłaniec, Taku, uczeń Takana. - Jak dobrze, że tu jesteście! Wielki Takan, Turaga Ta-Koro, wzywa was do swej komnaty... natychmiast - wysapał zmęczony biegiem matoran. - Chodźmy - Maltroz rozprostował ręce. Droga do komnaty Turagi była dość skomplikowana. Kręte korytarze i tajemnicze przejścia stanowiły ochronę przed łowcami. Za to każdy kawałek ściany zapełniały malowidła. Opisana tam farbami historia Spherus Magna sprawiała, że to miejsce napawało przechodzącego tajemniczym nastrojem. Potężne, żelazne bramy, z wyrzeźbionymi wzorami będące przerywnikami malowniczej opowieści przypominały wrogie cienie zasłaniające niebo. Postacie wyrzeźbione w zastygłej lawie, z której zbudowany był sufit sprawiały niesamowite wrażenie, jakby spoglądały z góry swymi diamentowymi oczami. - Jak tu pięknie... - odezwał się Maltroz, przejęty urokiem tego miejsca. - Nigdy nie widziałem tej części pałacu. Następnie zwrócił się do Taku idącego niepewnym krokiem. - Jak dawno wykonano te malowidła? - M-malowidła stworzono b-bardzo d-d-dawno, ale rzeźby n-na suficie jakieś s-sto lat temu - Odezwał się jąkając. - Czego się tak boisz? Przecież nosisz Kanohi Hau, maskę Odwagi. - Traix włączył się do rozmowy. - Ja... Kiedyś gdy przebywałem w-w bibliotece świątyn-ni, przez dziurę w podłodze prowadzącą do płomiennego lasu przedostał się t-Tahtorak. Spojrzał na mnie swymi czerwonymi ślepiami. Nie miałem dokąd uciec, ani czym się bronić. Uratował mnie Toa Takanuva. Teraz jednak jest... - nie skończył, bo przerwał mu Maltroz. - Wiemy. A co do broni, to od tej pory nie musisz się już tym zamartwiać. - Toa Metalu zdjął z ramienia jedno ostrze i dał je Taku. On lekko uśmiechnął się i ruszył nieco pewniejszym krokiem ściskając podarunek. W końcu dotarli do celu. Pomieszczenie należące do Turagi Takananie było tak cudowne jak korytarze, a wzory i rysunki przepełniały całe wnętrze. - W końcu jesteście, oczekiwałem was - odparł dziwnie młodym głosem Takan. - Taku, wyjdź. Zaciekawiony matoran, rezygnującym gestem opuścił ręce i wyszedł z pokoju. - Zostaliście wezwani do bardzo pilnej sprawy. Słyszę coraz więcej plotek o sojuszu Xadireta z Łowcami. Nie mogę na to ciągle przymykać oko. Ktoś musi sprawdzić czy to prawda. Ja mam zbyt wiele obowiązków tutaj. Wybrałem do tego was dwoje ponieważ wiem, że jeśli jednemu stałoby się coś złego, nie zostawicie go. Innym słowem nie trzeba będzie was nakłaniać do współpracy. - powiedział wprost Turaga Światła. - Czy tylko temu, zostaliśmy wybrani? - skrzywił się lekko Traix. - Nie. Wiąże was wielka przyjaźń. Razem jesteście silniejsi niż jakikolwiek inny Toa. Więc zgadzacie się wypełnić tą misję? - My... - zaczął Maltroz. - Tak! - Traix wykrzyknął przerywając przyjacielowi. - Nie zaznajomię was ze szczegółami, ponieważ sam ich nie znam. Jedyne co wiem, to to, że krążą pogłoski o kryjówce Makuty w czarnych szczytach w pobliżu Roxtus. - Co! To przecież miliardy mil stąd! - odpowiedzieli chórem bracia. - Pomyślałem nad wszystkim. - Turaga podał Maltrozowi świecący kamyk. - Podaruję wam wojskowego Thornatusa. Ten kamyk zasila pojazd. Taku! Wyprowadź Toa! Przyjaciele wraz z matoranem wydostali się z pałacu tylnym wyjściem. Taku zaznajomił ich szybko z obsługą Thornatusa i odszedł z powrotem do Takana. Postanowili już wcześniej, że kierował będzie Maltroz. Wyruszyli godzinę później po zebraniu potrzebnych rzeczy. Według mapy podarowanej im przez matorana ognia ich pierwszym przystankiem miał być Zakaz. Taku zaznajomił też Toa, z wskazówkami i kilkoma zadaniami, które po drodze będą musieli wykonać. Na Zakazie mieli zaprzyjaźnić się w jakiś sposób z lordem Skakdi Nektannem, a po kilku dniach poprosić o zgodę o pomoc w walce z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że władca zgodzi się z powodu nienawiści do Łowców, ale nawet on potrafił być nieprzewidywalny. 'ROZDZIAŁ 4 - Pyragma Lewa ' ' '''Zapadła noc. Dwaj Toa przemierzali na Thornatusie Ta-Koro. Z daleka obserwowali zgiełk bitwy i konające ofiary. Nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych widoków. W milczeniu pokonali sporą drogę do Le-Koro. Mieli zamiar zatrzymać się tam chwilowo i zdobyć potrzebne wiadomości co do lorda Nektanna. Od wioski dzielił ich tylko niecałe kio. Nikt się nie odzywał. Gdy bracia w końcu dotarli do celu i zaparkowali pojazd, coś na górze zaczęło chrzęścić. Maltroz chwycił szybkim ruchem malutką postać, która okazała się matoranem. Nie pochodził z Le-Koro, gdyż miał czerwone ciało i złotą maskę. Był to Taku. - Wytłumacz nam co tam robiłeś - zaczął Traix. - N-nie gniewajcie s-się na m-mnie. Turaga Takan rozkazał mi przez całą waszą nieobecność studiować księgi! A przecież ja mam być kiedyś Wielkim Toa. Musiałem nabrać wprawy w w-wielu rzeczach, więc... pojechałem z wami na gapę. - Wybronił się dodatkowy pasażer. - No dobrze. Możesz zostać, ale są trzy ważne sprawy: Po pierwsze - gdyby turaga pytał skąd się wziąłeś u nas, MY NIE POMAGALIŚMY CI W UCIECZCE. Po drugie - sam bierzesz za siebie odpowiedzialność, a po trzecie - potrzebujesz broni.- wyrecytował Toa Ognia. Cała trójka przeszukiwała wioskę by zdobyć upragnione narzędzia i bronie. Jednak jedyni widoczni Matoranie skakali wśród gałęzi drzew lub grali na instrumentach i wesoło potańcowywali. Przyjaciele skręcili w opuszczony zaułek. Może nie do końca opuszczony. Jakaś niewielka postać w pelerynie targowała się ze sprzedawcą. - Nie rozumiesz, co do cccccccciebie mówię plllllugawy mmmmmatoranie?! - postać prawie zaczęła krzyczeć. - Masz dokładny rozkaz od Xadireta oddać wszystkie bronie!!! Natychhhhhmiast bo rozzzzzszarpie cię na miejscu, a szczątki zaniosę mojemu panu! Po tym, niemiły "klient" zabrał z lady dwa dziwnie wykonane ostrza i uciekł. Dopiero wtedy twórca broni podiósł się z krzesła. Był zbyt wielki na Matorana. Natychmiast ruszył w bieg tak szybko, że dorównałby Thornatusowi. Wyjął zza pleców miecz i rzucił nim z ogromną siłą. Stal przebiła uciekiniera i powaliłaz go. Zielony Toa podniósł spokojnie swoje utracone rzeczy. Chwilę później pozostali w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Traix postanowił pomóc nieść handlarzowi przedmioty. - Poczekajcie chwilę... - zaczął sprzedawca. - Czy należycie do armii Toa? - Tak. A czy masz jakieś szczególne pytanie? - Oczywiście! Czy jest w waszych szeregach grupa Toa Lighter? - Nie, nie przypominam sobie. Może przebywają na jakiejś misji. W każdym razie nogdy o nich nie słyszałem. - odpowiedział Maltroz. - No dobrze. I jeszcze jedno. Mam do was sprawę. - po tych słowach Toa podniósł pelerynę z uciekinera i ukazał jego prawdziwe ohydne oblicze. Był to Złoty Rahkshi, należący do elitarnej grupy Makuty Xadireta. - Czy zajmiecie się nimi? - Cóż mamy do spełnienia misję. - odrzekł Traix. - Nie ma sprawy, w takim razie zabieram się z wami. Poczekajcie, zabiorę tylko potrzebne rzeczy. Naprawdę, nie jest ich wiele. - Handlarz zaczął szybko przeszukiwać stosy swoich wyrobów. - Ale... - Traix myślał jak zniechęcić niechcianego towarzysza wędrówki, lecz gdy nic nie wpadło mu do głowy zapytał. - Czy możemy ci ufać? - Nie wiem! - odkrzyknął Toa wciąż przeszukując stos broni. - Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? - zdziwiony Maltroz podniósł głowę Rahkshi. - Nie teraz. Opowiem wam wszystko po drodze. Wszyscy wrócili do zaparkowanego Thornatusa i wsiedli do pojazdu. Zielony Toa zaczął rozmowę. - No dobrze. Opowiem wam o sobie. Kiedyś byłem Toa, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn straciłem pamięć. Ocknąłem się tutaj i zauważyłem swój talent w tworzeniu broni. To tyle. Dlatego często wyruszam w wędrówki w poszukiwaniu mojej drużyny. - To witaj w naszej drużynie. Ja jestem Traix, to Maltroz, a ten mały to Taku. A jak ty się nazywasz? Toa uśmiechnął się i rozłożył na pojeździe. Wsadził dłonie pod głowę. Obserwował przez chwilę planety po czym rozprostował ręcę i odrzekł. - Jestem Pyragma Lewa. 'ROZDZIAŁ 5 - Królestwo Nektanna Podróż trwała już prawie tydzień. Niechciany gość coraz bardziej irytował Taku, Maltroza i Traixa. Zachowywał się jakby Thornatus i wszystko inne należało tylko do niego. Co chwilę popędzał kierującego Toa Metalu, aż pewnego razu prawie nie zjechał z drogi do bagna. - Słuchaj Zielony! - Traixowi puściły nerwy. - Jeśli wydaje ci się, że to twój pojazd to od razu możesz wyskoczyć do tych bagien razem z twoją rodzinką broni! - No dobra, dobra. Może trochę się żądzę, ale taka już moja natura.W Le-Koro nazywali mnie nawet... - zanim skończył, Taku zatkał mu usta. Być może dlatego, że gęsta mgła zasłoniła całą drogę, a dwie wysokie, garbate postacie zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Przyjaciele wysiedli z pojazdu jak najciszej i schronili się w trawach. Dopiero teraz można było lepiej przyjrzeć się kreaturom. Byli to dwaj brązowi Skakdi. Jeden sprawiał wrażenie dzikiego i nieokrzesanego niczym Rahi, zaś drugi prawie wogóle nie okazywał emocji na twarzy. Dzierżyli halabardy, przez co niebezpieczne byłoby się zbliżyć. Pyragma Lewa mimo to podszedł do pojazdu i włożył rękę do swojego worka z broniami. Dwaj Skakdi zauważyli go, a ich oczy zaświeciły na czerwono. Wokół nich zaczęły unosić się okruchy skał i piasku. Zielony Toa gorączkowo przeszukiwał bagaż do chwili gdy wyjął dwie malutkie niebieskie kulki i strzelił nimi z procy prosto w głowy wartowników. Oni zaś bez wyrazu bólu, ani zaskoczenia padli bez sił na ziemię. - Co to było!!! - Taku wyskoczył z krzykiem z zarośli. - Kulki z Protodermis Energetycznego. Niewielka ilość, ale w połączeniu z Antidermis dają niezłą mieszankę ogłuszającą. - odpowiedział Toa. - Łał. Może jednak przydasz nam się w czasie podróży. Od teraz dostajesz stopień odpowiedzialnego za nasze uzbrojenie. - Traix podekscytowany prawie skakał z radości. - Pamiętajcie - misja wciąż trwa - Maltroz upomniał drużynę. W drodze do bram zamku Lorda Nektanna wszyscy poruszali się niemal na palcach. Przez okna owej twierdzy spoglądali inni Skakdi, jeszcze bardziej okropni od tych, które powalili. Ich ciała nie wiadomo dlaczego, przypominały Taku kolczaste pijawki. Maltroz poradził towarzyszom zarzucić na siebie peleryny podarowane przez Takana. Podszedł do nich jeden z mieszkańców Zakazu. Przypatrzył się przyjaciołom i rzucił niemal niechętnie: - Możecie przejść. Bramy zaczęły podnosić się na starych zgrzypiących łańcuchach. Wokół twierdzy unosił się ohydny odór. Skakdi przechadzały się od niechcenia po obślizgłych uliczkach. Pewien zielony mieszkaniec zamku siedział w stercie beczek. Zapach Antidermis przepełniał go. Zawołał przybyszów głosem przypominającym ruchy żmiji zguby. - Co tu robicie? Nie jesteście Skakdi. Te głupki nie rozróżniły by nawet Tahtoraka od swego własnego brata. Ale nie ja. Jestem najlepszym żołnierzem lorda Nektanna. - Zatem co robisz wśród tej zgnilizny. Wyglądasz jakby cię wyrzucili na bruk. - skomentował Pyragma. - I tak się stało. Jestem Lartork. Prawowity następca króla Zakazu. Wciąż siedział bym na ciepłym, wysokim tronie gdyby nie te żółte kreatury. Przychodzą tu codziennie od czasu gdy Nektann zjednoczył się z Łowcami i Makutą. Wciąż uważam, że nie należy im ufać. Nie jeden raz obrobili nasz skarbiec bez najmniejszego alarmu. - odpowiedział. - Tylko nie sojusz z łowcami! Ubiegli nas! - wykrzyknął w myślach Maltroz, ale zaraz się uspokoił i zapytał. - Czy zaprowadzisz nas przed tron Nektanna? - Jeśli mamy mu wykręcić jakiś numer to chętnie. - po tych słowach Lartork podniósł się i kuśtykając prowadził drużynę w stronę zamku. Towarzysze po chwili stanęli przed bramą twierdzy. Mocnej budowy żołnierz podszedł do nich i tępo spojrzał w oczy. Robił to przez długą chwilę. - Kim jes-steście? - wysapał w końcu z siebie. - To Elitarny oddział Skakdi. Król wzywa ich przed swe oblicze. - odpowiedział Lartork. - Wybaczcie. Wchodźcie szybko. - gigant lekko się załamał. Środek zamku nie był jak ulice królestwa. Piękne wzory i rzeźby dawały temu miejscu wspaniały, lecz nieco mroczny charakter. Do sali tronowej prowadziły kręte schody. Towarzyszący im Skakdi otworzył granitowe drzwi i przyjaciele znaleźli się w obszernej, jasnej sali. Na wielkim tronie siedział niebieski Skakdi-Tytan. Miał naramienniki z pancerzy Rahkshi. Bronią była zmodyfikowana Włócznia Fuzji. - Jak miło was widzieć. Dawno nie mieliśmy gości. - zagadał lord Nektann. - Thornatus i worek broni przyjmiemy jako prezent od was. Siądźcie przy stole. Zjemy jak starzy przyjaciele. Nie musicie już nosić tych peleryn. Wiem kim jesteście. Traix spojrzał pytająco na Lartorka. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przyjaciele podeszli do czegoś przypominającego stół. Gdy tylko usiedli na krzesłach, zostali związani, a służący strzelili w nich kulami zamor. Zielony Skakdi patrzył na to wszystko ze zgrozą. Prawdopodobnie przez niego zginęli wojownicy Toa! Ich ciała zostały zabrane do lochów. Mózg mężczyzny zaczął pękać. Uciekł z sali i rzucił się w błoto na ulicy. Skulony między beczkami Antidermis, dręczony był jednym pytaniem. CO JA ZROBIŁEM!? 'ROZDZIAŁ 6 - Ucieczka na Voya Nui' Traix się ocknął. Razem z resztą zamknięty był w lochach. Widać, Nektann w obawie przed Łowcami zbudował więzienia. Dla Skakdi nie potrzebne były lochy, ani sale tortur, gdyż były tak trenowane, że nawet wtedy nic by nie powiedziały. Jego przyjaciele jeszcze spali. - Pewnie dostaliśmy uypiającym Zamorem. - pomyślał. - Skakdi nigdy nie słynęli z dobroci. Pewnie Lartork o wszystkim wiedział i specjalnie nas tu wpakował. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że Nektann zawarł sojusz z Makutą i Łowcami. Pierwsza część misji nie powiodła się. Zaraz, co było drugą częścią? Turaga Takan powiedział tylko tyle: "Jeśli znajdziecie De-matorana imieniem Trauk, misja sama was znajdzie." O ile pamiętam wioska De-Matoran znajduje się na Północnym Kontynencie. Gdyby udało nam się uciec dotarlibyśmy tam w jeden dzień na statku. Maltroz obudził się drugi. Gdy Traix złożył mu sprawozdanie z poprzedniego dnia, obydwaj zaczęli się zastanawiać nad pełną misją. Składała się ona z pięciu zadań. #Zdobyć zgodę Nektanna na pomoc w walce z Mrocznymi Łowcami. #Znaleźć De-matorana imieniem Trauk. #Poprosić o pomoc w walce Av-matoran. #Poprosić Keetongu o wywar lecznicy dla Toa zatrutych przez jad Visoraków, wykorzystywany przez Łowców do walki. #Odnaleźć bazę Makuty Xadireta i zniszczyć ją. Po chwili z podłogi zaczął podnosić się Pyragma. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na towarzyszy. - Coś zrobiłem? - zapytał. - Nie, tym razem jesteś niewinny. By wykonać misję musimy dostać się na Północny Kontynent. - odpowiedział Traix. - Wiecie... znam drogę na... skróty do tego miejsca. Tyle, że mam tam kilka starych porachunków. Nie można go ominąć? - zielony toa usiadł na ziemi. - Coś czuję, że nie. - Maltroz spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach. ---- Lartork siedział wśród beczek Antidermis i rozmyślał o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Coraz bardziej upodabniał się do Lorda Nektanna. Ledwo poznał nowych ludzi, a już sprowadził na nich śmierć. Dręczyło go to przez cały ranek. Wtedy postanowił zrobić coś czego mógł w przyszłości żałować - uwolnić Toa. Najpierw zakradł się do Strażnika Bram Zamku Artraka. Powiedział mu, że król rozkazuje mu objąć wartę wśród beczek Antidermis. Gdy olbrzym tylko tam podszedł dostał od zielonego Skakdi potężny cios w głowę. Następnie Lartork wrzucił nieprzytomnego giganta do beczki. Zabrał jego kosę skały i ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Ślepo oddanej służby Nektanna nie było na parterze. Nadzieja na powodzenie misji była bardzo duża. Skakdi zakradł się do podziemnej komnaty. Strażnik więzienny i jakiś tytan wpatrywali się w zieloną kulę Antidermis. Chwilę później Taranus - bo tak nazywał się czerwony Skakdi - potoczył tę kulę w stronę olbrzyma. On zaś podniósł ją i wchłonął do swojego pancerza. Był to złoty Rahkshi Zirahk. Krążyło o nim wiele legend. Jednak żadna nie opisywała go tak jaki był naprawdę. Miał chyba ze trzy metry. Śmiało dorównywał wzrostem Lordowi Skakdi. Jego pancerz był koloru złotego. Niewiele części tego tytana było odsłoniętych. Z pleców wyrastały gigantyczne kolce. W dłoni dzierżył buławę zakończoną podwójnymi złotymi ostrzami (jak tarcza mata nui). Zaś wzrok sprawiał piorunujące wrażenie. Lartork ostrożnie cofnął się i wyjął schowane pod pancerzem kulki protodermis. Ukradł je z Thornatusa dzień wcześniej zanim pojazd został zarekwirowany. Zielony Skakdi przygryzł wargi i rzucił kulki w stronę Taranusa i Zirahka. Strażnik padł na ziemię, za to rahkshi nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Wstał z krzesła i rozglądnął się. - Kto tu jessssst !? - wysyczał przez zęby. Chwilę później gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi podniósł jedną ręką sparaliżowanego czerwonego Skakdi. Rozglądnął się jeszcze raz, po czym wchłonął do pancerza całe Antidermis zabijając Skakdi. Na czole Lartorka wystąpiły strużki zimnego potu. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że jeśli Zirahk go zauważy, w pojedynku z nim nie ma szans. Uspokoił się i przemyślał wszystkie rozwiązania przemknięcia się obok tytana. W końcu wpadł mu do głowy wyśmienity pomysł. Rahskhi wyczuwał Antidermis. Ale jeśli ten zapach zostałby zagłuszony, możliwe, że udałoby mu się przedostać do cel więziennych. Chociaż był jeszcze jeden sposób. Bardzo niebezpieczny. Jednak Lartork przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy Nektanna strzelającego antidermis do toa, zdecydował się wykonać plan. Otworzył schowek obok. Znajdowały się tam bronie przeróżnego rodzaju. Niektórzy uznaliby, że umieszczanie schowka z brońmi w pobliżu więzienia jest głupstwem, ale chodziło o to by strażnicy mogli w każdej chwili powstrzymać uciekinierów. Lartork wszedł do środka i cicho zamknął drzwi. Ominął bronie i popchnął skalną ścianę. Ona zaś obróciła się tworząc wejście do tajemnej komnaty. Na środku sali stał olbrzymi zbiornik z protodermis. W jego wnętrzu wiły się jakieś ohydne stworzenia. Po bokach sali postawiono zbroje poległych wojowników. Od strony wejścia do zbiornika prowadził kamienny "dywan" z wyrzeźbionymi w nim symbolami. Zaś za zbiornikiem wybudowana był granitowy tron i ołtarz. Tutaj Skakdi odprawiali swe rytuały i modły. Po bitwach na kamiennym stole kładziono śmiertelnie rannego najwaleczniejszego wojownika. Najwyższy kapłan, używając mocy elementarnej z jednym z lordów wojennych usuwał ze Skakdi całe Antidermis. Następnie chował je do niewielkiego pojemnika, w którym trzymane były zmutowane rahi. Kolejnym etapem było wrzucenie rahi do zbiornika protodermis. Następnie wlewano tam przygotowane przez kapłana substancje. Cały ten rytuał był wstępem do innego. Raz w roku, spośród wielkiej armii Skakdi wybierano jednego wojownika. Musiał on zanurzyć się w zbiorniku. Gdy dołączone substancje łączące zaczynały działać, całe Antidermis i rahi były wchłonywane przez ciało żołnierza. Gdy wszystko ustawało, wojownik wychodził ze środka i stawał do walki ze starym lordem wojennym. Jeśli zwyciężył, zostawał nowym przywódcą armii, zaś jeśli nie - zostawał skazany na wygnanie. Niewielu Skakdi wiedziało o tej komnacie. Lartork był wtajemniczony, gdyż w przyszłości miał zostać nowym królem Zakazu. Zielony Skakdi ominął salę z milczącą miną i zatrzymał się przy tronie. Uderzył trzy razy w oparcie i wypowiedział hasło: "Artrenucius Marzadax Onkazus" - Imiona trzech poprzednich lordów Skakdi. Prawa strona tronu wsunęła się w ziemię. Lartork powtórzył czyn i formułkę i druga strona zrobiła to samo. Za trzecim razem tył tronu odczepił się i położył na kamiennym dywanie. Z ostatniego fragmentu wysunęło się metalowe pudełko. Skakdi dotknął je i po raz ostatni wymówił imiona lordów. Pudełko otworzyło się. W środku znajdował się świecący klejnot. Lartork drżącymi dłońmi podniósł go obejrzał z każdej strony. Za sam ten czyn zielony Skakdi zostałby wygnany i pozbawiony mocy. A co do mocy. Trzy tysiące lat temu, gdy Skakdi wyruszyły do Ta-koro na podbój świątyni Kanohi-Nui, pewien matoran swtworzył kule mogące pozbawiać mocy elementarnej każdej istoty. Najemnicy uciekli, ale Nektannowi, który jeszcze był zwykłym wojownikiem, udało się wykraść jedną kulę. Przywrócił swoje moce i wyruszył z powrotem na Zakaz. Po wielu przygodach po drodze dotarł do zamku, gdzie przeszedł rytuał. Po wielu wygranyh bitwach w końcu został ogłoszony lordem Skakdi. Tego dnia schował kulę pod tronem w komnacie rytualnej. Wiele lat później powiedział o swoim sekrecie Lartorkowi jako spadkobiercy tronu. Lartork wziął ze sobą artefakt i stanął nad zbiornikiem. Podniósł kulę mocy w górę i wymówił słowa: - Wielki Artrenuciusie, Waleczny Marzadaxie i Bezlitosny Onkazusie! Wysłuchajcie mnie. Chcę by wasza łaska spłynęła na mnie! Artrenuciusie, proszę cię o twoją determinację, ciebie Marzadaxie o waleczność, a ciebie Onkazusie bym był bezlitosny dla wrogów! W zamian za to wykonam wszystkie zlecone mi przez was zadania! Jeśli tego nie dokonam możecie odebrać mi życie! Po tych słowach wokół Lartorka zaświeciła złota poświata. Zachwycony Skakdi postąpił krok w tył i wpadł do zbiornika Antidermis. Wszystko zawirowało. Ból wypełnił ciało wojownika. Nastąpiła ciemność. Lartork otworzył oczy. Wciąż znajdował się w komnacie rytualnej. Ale coś było nie tak. Jego kończyny się wydłużyły. Ciało osłaniał twardy, srebrny pancerz. Obok na podłodze leżał wielki topór. Skakdi podniósł się i spojrzał w lustro protodermis w zbiorniku. Stał się tytanem! Lordem wojennym! Wzrostem dorównywał Nektannowi. Muskulatura i siła też nie były do pogardzenia. Nowy lord skakdi wyszedł z sali z powrotem do schowka. Jednym pchnięciem wywarzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Rahkshi nadal siedział przy stole. Lartork podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na ciało Taranusa. Z wściekłością chwycił Zirahka za kark i rzucił w ścianę. - Zaraz, zaraz... Z tego co pamiętam miałeś nas bronić! A ty sobie zabijasz strażników z nudów! - krzyknął. - Tooooo nie jaaaa! On sssssam padł na zzzzziemię! - Zirahk wysyczał przez zęby. - Nie broń się! Widziałem jak wyssałeś jego Antidermis! - Niech ci będzie! Wcccccccale nie jessstem tu aby wasss bronić! Xadiret wysłał mnie bym pilnował waszej rasy. Przewidzzzzzział, że długo nie będzzziecie mu wierni. A dlaaaczego ci to mówię? Bo i tak zzza chwilę skończyszz jako obiad dla Tahtoraków! Sługa makuty rzucił się na Lartorka. Przez pewien czas obydwaj szarpali się na podłodze. Wreszcie skakdi podniósł topór i zgiął go tak aby przybić rękę przeciwnika do ściany. Gdy Rahkshi próbował się wydostać, spadkobierca tronu wrwał drzwi prowadzące do więzienia. Przejrzał cele i znalazł uwięzionych Toa. Szybkim ruchem wyrwał kraty. - Najpierw nas zamykasz a teraz wypuszczasz! Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał Maltroz. - Nie teraz! - krzyknął Lartork po czym rozbił mur na przeciwko. Za otworem znajdowało się wyjście. - Szybko! Wyjdźcie tędy! Zanim straże się zorientują! Taku nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wyskoczył przez dziurę w ścianie i zawołał resztę. Za nim ruszył Pyragma lewa i Traix. - Nie wiem jaki jest twój cel, ale dziekuję - Maltroz poszedł za towarzyszami. - Zabierzcie statek i opuśćcie Zakaz! Ja tu zostanę! Zatrzymam armię! Tylko szybko! - krzyknął jeszcze Zielony Skakdi. Chwilę później Zirahk uwolnił się i skoczył na Lartorka. Obydwaj wypadli przez dziurę w murze. Dalszy ciąg walki trwał na urwisku. Skakdi wykonał cięcie w ramię przeciwnika, który rzucił w niego buławą rozcinając napierśnik. Lartork wykorzystał cwilę tryumfu Zirahka i odrzucił go mocnym ciosem w stronę urwiska. To była okazja by zabić rahkshi. Skakdi rozpędził się i popchnął go w pobliże rozpadliny na dnie, której wystawały ostre jak ostrza stalagmity. Lartork zamknął oczy. Skoczył i zepchnął wroga w otchłań. Niestety Rahkshi chwycił go za nogę. Przez długą chwilę obydwaj spadali w przepaść. Nikt nie pamiętał co się później z nimi stało. Tymczasem Toa ześlizgiwali się ze skarpy w dół. Po przebyciu niewygodnej drogi zatrzymali się na molo. Odpoczynek nie trwał długo, gdyż armia skakdi podążała za nimi. Traix i Maltroz wskoczyli na pokład statku. Pyragma lewa pomógł taku dostać się do towarzyszy, po czym podniósł z ziemi dwa kamyki, które rzucił z taką siłą, że wbiły się w pancerz najbliższych żołnierzy. Następnie wskoczył na jacht i chwycił za stery. Udało im się odpłynąć w chwili gdy wojownicy dotarli na brzeg. Z pośród tłumu skakdi wyszedł Nektann. Z nienawiścią spojrzał na oddalających się Toa. Po chwili krzyknął: - Znaleźć mi ich i przyprowadzić!!! Martwych!!! - Ale co powiemy Xadiretowi? Mówił, że mamy ich zachować przy życiu. - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy. - Nie przejmujcie się nim! Wkrótce zobaczy, że Skakdi to potęga! 'ROZDZIAŁ 7 - Północny Kontynent' "Jedni twierdzą, że kluczem do potęgi jest siła, inni, że mądrość. Ja uważam inaczej. Według mnie potęgą jest wytrwałość. Być może dlatego, że jestem inteligentny lub po prostu szalony. Tak, szalony. To najlepsze określenie tego jak zmieniłem się przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Moje życie od czasu wygnania z armii Mrocznych Łowców, stało się grą, wariactwem, bezsensowną walką o przetrwanie wśród zdradzieckiej dziczy Północnego Kontynentu. Jedyną żywą istotą, jaką widziałem od początku wędrówki, jest Ordostratus. Gdyby nie on, byłbym już pewnie bezmyślną bestią.Trzyma on moje emocje na wodzy. Jednak wiem, że nie potrwa to długo. Dlatego potęgą jest wytrwałość. Bez niej poddałbym się już dawno temu. Moja podróż jest bezcelowa, tak jak życie. Rzeczą, która daje mu sens jest zemsta. Zemsta na Łowcach. Zemsta na Makucie i na Toa. Nie mam pojęcia jak tego dokonam, ale wiem, że jest to możliwe, chociaż wcale nie łatwe." - Pomyślał Walshock w czasie przeprawy przez puszczę Północnego Kontynentu. Jakiś czas temu, władca łowców Detrax, wygnał ze swojej armii Ordostratusa, Walshocka i kilku innych żołnierzy. Zamiast nich przyjął elitarną grupę złotych Rahskhi pod dowództwem sługi makuty - Zirahka. Nie były to zwykła Rahkshi. Niektóre przypominały Toa, inne nawet Rahi. Mówiono, że to "prototypy" Armii Cieni - Toa, Skakdi, Matoran, Vortixx i innych istot, które zdradziły swój lud na rzecz dołączenia do Makuty Xadireta. A co do Xadireta. Był on ostatnim Makuta na planecie Spherus Magna. Jego historia zaczęła się miliony lat wcześniej, gdy Mata Nui w ciele robota walczył z Makutą Teridaksem. Pod koniec pojedynku, jedna z planet trafiła Teridaksa w głowę niszcząc jego wielkie ciało. Matoranie osiedlili się na Spherus Magna, przebudowywując je na kształt Wszechświata Matoran. Agori i Glatorianie, którym nowy lud nie przypadł do gustu, uciekli ze swych starych wiosek daleko na południe. Tam zagospodarowali bezludne wyspy. Myśleli, że nikt ich tam nie znajdzie. Wkrótce po wielu wyniszczających wojnach między Toa, cała stara generacja wyginęła. Na świecie pojawili się inni. Pojedynczymi istotami z pierwszej generacji byli Takanuva, Tahu i kilku innych. Później Tahu oddał swoją moc osłabionemu Mata Nui by mógł stworzyć dla siebie nowe ciało. Niestety potrzebował on tyle energii, że Tahu stracił życie. Wielki Duch został strażnikiem Matoran. Wkrótce znów zaniedbał swoje obowiązki i wyruszył w podróż do innych światów. Tam przez przypadek trafił na planetę, na której uratowali się Skakdi i Vortixx. Mata Nui uciekł, ale oni polecieli za nim. Wylądowali na Spherus Magna. Nadeszły kolejne lata wojen i bitw. Wtedy Teridaks, jako Antidermis wykorzystał chaos i zabił przywódcę Vortixx. W jego ciele stworzył sobie nowy niezniszczalny pancerz. Nie chcąc by ktoś go poznał, a w szczególności Mata Nui, zmienił imię na Xadiret. Osiedlił się na wyspie Roxtus. Gdy w końcu odzyskał utracone siły odleciał ze swej kryjówki i stanął do walki z Toa FireDoomem. Dzielny wojownik oddał swoje moce by powstrzymać atak makuty. Po zamianie w Turagę powiadomił Takanuvę o przybyciu Xadireta. Zwołał on do walki wszystkich Toa. Pokonany Makuta wrócił do Roxtus. Wzmocnił tam swój pancerz i po pewnym czasie ponownie wyruszył zabić Mata Nui. Udało mu się ominąć armię Toa i stanął z Wielkich Duchem do pojedynku w Płomiennym Lesie. Dziwnym trafem znalazło się tam też dwóch Matoran. Mata Nui użył mocy maski życia i stworzył dwie kanohi - Kiril i Pehkui. Chwilę przed śmiercią rzucił je Traixowi i Maltrozowi. Wtedy zmienili się w Toa. Po wielu latach zbuntowani Matoranie zabili Turagę FireDooma i kilku innych Toa. Później uciekli w poszukiwaniu Makuty chcąc do niego dołączyć. Mroczni Łowcy wykorzystali okazję i stanęli do bitwy przeciwko armii Toa. Tymczasem zdradzieccy Matoranie zostali w nagrodę, zamienieni przez makutę w potężnych wojowników - Cieni. Walshock i Ordostratus od dawna przemierzali rozległą puszczę na Północnym Kontynencie. Brak jakiekolwiek życia lub istnienia dobijał ich. Łowcy byli trenowani do walki, kradziezy i rozbojów. Tutaj nic niebyło takie. Dwaj DH zatrzymali się przy gigantycznym drzewie. Postanowili przenocować pod nim, aż do rana. Ciemność szybko zasłoniła niebo. W nocy puszcza Północnego Kontynentu była jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna od wędrówki po Wyspie Roxtus. Ordostraus od razu zasnął głębokim snem. Walshock został na czatach. Nagle otrzymał potężny cios w brzuch. To było ostatnie co zapamiętał tego wieczoru. Świt przyszedł zaskakująco szybko. Leśne Rahi pobudziły się i wyszły ze swoich kryjówek. Dla Walshocka i Ordostrausa, dzień nie zapowiadał się tak dobrze. Przebudzeni zauważyli ze są ze sobą związanie kolczastymi pnączami. Do tego wisieli do góry nogami na drzewie, pod którym wczoraj spali. Zdenerwowany czarny łowca zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się dookoła. Wszędzie było pusto. Zanim DH zdążył mrugnąć, pojawiła się przed nim, zielona istota. Zdecydowanie, nie była ona Toa, Skakdi, Vortixx ani Rahi. Miała chyba ze dwa metry. Zamiast dłoni wystawały ostre jak brzytwa, zielone ostrza. Z głowy wyrastały rogi. Zaś do ramienia stworzenia przyczepiony był miotacz Antidermis. - Kim jesteście !? - wrogo zapytała istota. - Kimś kogo nie chcesz poznać ! - odezwał się Walshock. Stwór szybkim ruchem wykonał gest jakby chicał ściąć Łowcę, ale zatrzymał ostrza zaraz pod jego karkiem. Wygnany Łowca przełknął ślinę. - Pytam po raz ostatni !!! - stworzenie, aż ryczało ze złości. - Nazywam się Walshock. Byłem kiedyś oficerem Mrocznych Łowców. Niestety zostałem wygany przez Detraxa - ich nowego króla. Żałuję, że go wcześniej nie zabiłem! Wiesz z jakiego powodu? Zawarł sojusz z Xadiretem! Wyrzucił mnie dla Rahkshi mających robale zamiast mózgu. Przyrzekam, że jeśli kiedyś stanę oko w oko z Xadiretem lub Detraxem, pożałują, że mnie spotkali.Ten drugi to mój sługa Ordostratus. Biały łowca poruszył się tak jakby chciał kopnąć Walshocka w bok, ale liany mu na to nie pozwoliły. - A więc masz porachunki z Xadiretem? Wiesz... To nawet dobrze się... składa. Ja też mam z nim coś nie coś do pogadania. Nazywają mnie Falazarc (czyt. Falazark). Słyszałeś kiedyś o Armii Cieni? Jestem jednym z nich. To ja wznieciłem bunt Matoran. To ja zabiłem FireDoome'a. Nikt z moich pobratymców tego nie przyznał. Wszyscy mówili, że Mastrak tego dokonał. Ale to dopiero pierwsza niesprawiedliwość, jaka mnie spotkała. W czasie naszej podróży do Roxtus, spotkaliśmy niewielki oddział Skralli, czarnych wojowników na słudze Makuty. Związali mnie oni, zasłonili oczy i zanieśli przed oblicze Xadireta. Wyjaśnił mi, że było to potrzebne by nikt nie dowiedział się jak dostać się do sali tronowej. Akurat! Cała reszta przeszła normalnie. Długo zastanawiałem się dlaczego to zrobili. Dowiedziałem się tego dopiero wiele później. Nie chcieli bym potrafił wrócić do pałacu Roxtus, po tym co miało się stać. Makuta zamienił wszystkich w potężnych żołnierzy, a mnie! W to! Nie chciałem protestować, myśląc, że jest to potrzebne do terenu w jakim mnie przydzielą. Nie myliłem się. Grupkę naszych ludzi wysłano na Północny Kontynent. Moje ciało stworzone zostało tak bym potrafił poruszać się po puszczy tego zdradliwego miejsca. Szybko wykonaliśmy nasze zadanie - zniszczyliśmy wioskę De-matoran. Niestety Makuta wysłał na nas swe Rahi. Powiedział, że po zabiciu Matoran nie jesteśmy mu już potrzebni. Potwory wkrótce wykończyły cały mój oddział. Zostałem sam nie wiedząc jak wrócić. Postanowiłem poczekać, aż pojawi się tu jakaś inna rozumna istota. W końcu zjawiliście się wy! Jesteści moją jedyną szansą na wydostanie się z tąd! - Cóż, moglibyśmy pomóc ci się z tąd wydostać, ale... Jest jeden warunek - Będziesz mi musiał pomóc zemścić się na Makucie! - odezwał się Walshock. - Z przyjemnością! - zgodził się Falazarc, po czym jednym ruchem rozciął więzy krępujące Łowców. ---- Okręt skradziony Skakdi był idealny do długiej żeglugi. Pyragma Lewa leżał na zwoju lin i drzemał. To dopiero życie. Ledwo tydzień wcześniej gdy spotkał w Le-koro Toa, nie miał pojęcia, że zostaną porwani przez Skakdi, uwolni ich sam książe Zakazu i, że wyruszą statkiem na Północny Kontynent. Najbardziej denerwowała go pewna sprawa sprzed roku. Wrodzona chęć wędrówek, pognała go na Północny Kontynent. W wiosce De-Matoran odnalazł pewną broń mającą wszystkie moce elementarne. Matoranie wyjaśnili mu, że jest mityczna Lanca Mocy. Niestety nie zgodzili się jej oddać mówiąc, że skoro została znaleziona w ich wiosce, powinna tam zostać. Zfrustrowany Pyragma przez przypadek użył swych mocy i zdmuchnął połowę chat. Obiecał naprawić domy, ale sam nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonać. W nocy uciekł zostawiając znisczenia Matoranom. Postanowił już nigdy nie wracać do tego miejsca. Taku obserwował wodę. Nieraz słyszał legendy o dzielnych Toa Mahri walczących z buntownikami Barraki. Nieraz chciał być taki jak oni. Przecież jest tylko małym Matoraninem, który boi się byle Rahi. Począł się zastanawiać czy potrafiłby przepłynąć statek dookoła, gdyż w Ta-koro był najlepszym Lava Surferem. Wkońcu nabrał powietrza i skoczył. Na początek szło mu dobrze. Już chwilę później jednak zaczynało mu brakować powietrza. Matoran chwycił się kilu i zaczął wołać o pomoc. Pierwszy przyszedł Maltroz. Bez namysłu podał Taku rękę. Niestety jeden ze śpiących na dnie Zyglaków, widząc szamotaninę wypłynął na powierzchnię i porwał Ta-matoranina razem ze srebrnym Toa. Płynęli teraz na samo dno niebezpiecznego oceanu. Maltroz wyciągnął zza pleców tarczę od Pyragmy i rzucił nią w potwora. Zyglak puścił Taku, ale skoczył na Maltroza. Bili się tak około dwóch minut. Niespodziewanie coś chwyciło ich obojga. Znaleźli się w ciemności. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zdenerwowany Toa zaprzestał walki z Zyglakiem. - W krainie Cieni! - odpowiedział głos z nikąd. - W krainie gdzie spełniają się najgorsze koszmary! Zastanawiasz się kim jestem? Już kiedyś mnie widziałeś! Może pamiętasz Mata Nui? Byłby godnym przeciwnikiem gdyby nie ta jego wiara z przeznaczenie! Przecież sami tworzymy swój los! W każdym razie w Roxtus nie jest to takie proste. Skralle chodzą za mną jak marionetki! Myślę, że powinieneś się już domyślić mego imienia. - Xadiret! Ale... jak... jak się tu znalazłeś? - Nie ja a ty! Ja jestem u siebie, ale ty w klatce Antidermis lub jak wolę to nazywać - w Krainie Cieni! Widzę, że chcesz wiedzieć po co tu jesteś! Najpierw jednak pozbądźmy się niepotrzebnego balastu. - po tych słowach Zyglak zaczął się dusić i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Otóż chciałem cię zapytać jak pojmujesz słowo władza absolutna? - Po pierwsze: co chesz przez to powiedzieć? Po drugie: dlaczego zabrałeś mnie a nie Traixa "bohatera"? - zapytał toa żelaza. - To drugie pytanie odpowiada na pierwsze. Czy nie Traix zawsze zgarniał całą sławę? Czy nie on zawsze był bohaterem. Wszyscy uważają cię tylko za nieudacznika! Ja mogę to zmienić! Mogę sprawić, że obydwaj zapanujemy nad światem! Nikt już nie powie ci nic złego. Matoranie i toa będą obawiali się ciebie! - Makuta zachęcał Maltroza. - Dlaczego sam nie podbijesz świata? - zapytał toa. - Ponieważ potrzebuję kogoś kto przejął by panowanie nad moją armią Cieni. Kogoś komu także na tym zależy. - A dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? Może chcesz tylko mnie zwabić w pułapkę i zamienić w Rahipodobne stwory jak Cieni? - Słyszałeś kiedyś o Kanohi Olisi? - odezwał się Makuta. W tej samej chwili Maltroz znalazł się w kamiennej sali. Obok niego stał Xadiret w swej pełnej postaci - takiej w jakiej zabił Mata Nui. - Wyjdź i zobacz jak będzie wyglądało twoje królestwo. - odparł. Toa żelaza otworzył bramy i szedł na granitowy taras. Wszędzie panował mrok. Wyczerpani Matoranie ciągnęli kamienne bloki i budowali posągi swego nowego władcy. Toa wzięci w niewolę zbierali skały w kamieniołomach. Pilnowali ich Skakdi i Cienie. Mroczni Łowcy zaś penetrowali puszcze bawiąc się w łowy na toa. Nagle do Maltroza podszedł jakiś tytan ze związanym wojownikiem na ramieniu, którego rzucił do stóp toa żelaza. Był to Traix. - Panie! Ten plugawy toa zaatakował naszych żołnierzy i zabił kilku z nich. Chciał dokonać zamachu na ciebie. Powiedział nam to kiedy został złapany. - powiedział gigant. - Jego towarzysze niestety uciekli. - To nieprawda! Maltrozie! Nie słuchaj go! On kłamie! Chciałem ci pomóc! - Traix zaczął krzyczeć, ale dostał od tytana Mortadiusa mocnego kopniaka w bok. Makuta udawał, że nie usłyszał słów toa i odpowiedział spokojnie Mortadiusowi. - Poszukajcie ich. Nie powinni daleko uciec. Zaś tego toa wtrąć na dożywocie do sali tortur. Musi ponieść konsekwencje! Jeśli po drodze będzie stawiał opór - zabij go od razu! Olbrzym ponownie podniósł Traixa, który krzyczał by mu pomóc. Maltroz nie potrafił powiedzieć ani słowa. Nagle wszystko zawirowało. - I jak podoba ci się sława? Czyż nie jesteś zadowolony? - usłyszał jeszcze głos Makuty. - Przemyśl jeszcze moją propozycję. Toa żelaza ocknął się. Leżał na jachcie. Wokół stali Traix, Pyragma Lewa i przemoczony Taku. - C-co się stało? - zapytał. - Co się stało!? - Pyragma zaczął się wydzierać. - Ten mały czerwony chciał pokazać czy potrafi wygrać konkurs pływacki i jak głupi rzucił się ze statku. Skoczyłeś za nim, ale jeden z Zyglaków porwał cię w głębiny. Musiałem za tobą płynąć, aż do dna. Tam pozbyłem się bestii kulkami Antidermis i musiałem cię wyciągać na powierzchnię! - Uspokój się Lewa! - krzyknął Traix. - A po za tym zbliżamy się do Północnego Kontynentu. Maltroz podniósł się. W oddali było widać ośnieżone szczyty gór. 'ROZDZIAŁ 8 - Wędrówka na Górę Valmai' C.D.N. Postacie * Traix * Maltroz * Taku * Pyragma Lewa * Turaga FireDoome * De-matoran Trauk * Mata Nui * Turaga Takan/Takanuva * Terraid * Walshock * Ordostratus * Detrax * Bullride * Makuta Xadiret * Rahkshi Zirahk * Lartork * Nektann * Artrak * Taranus * Tahu (wspomniany) * Armia Cieni * Mastrak (wspomniany) * Falazarc * Toa Mahri (wspomniani) * Barraki (wspomniani) * Zyglak * Mortadius (w wizji) Kategoria:Bara Magna i okolice